User talk:Wikite
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:News page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 02:42, September 27, 2009 To make a talk page, just click disscussion at the top of any page. As for summary, at the bottom by the Save Page button there is a box saying summary. Just type in your edit sumarry: Basically what you added. If you have anymore problems, I'd ask Jackton. He's the admin here. --Okkusenman! Okkusenman! 16:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi there, if you want to rename a page, press the "Move" option on the tray at the top of an article. You will then be able to type in a new name for the page. To create a new template, create a new article starting with "Template:" and then what its for, for example, like the stub template Template:Stub. If you want me to explain anything further just ask. -- JacktonChat! 10:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :If you want to remove a Category marker from an article, press "Edit this page" on the article you want to de-categorise, and then look below the text entry box. There is a list of current Categories in blue boxes, along with the option to add more. To remove a Category, press the grey "X" to the right of the box. -- JacktonChat! 12:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --Okkusenman! Okkusenman! 18:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin Are you still interested in being an admin around here? I was thinking of offering this to you and Tezzla Cannon, as you guys both asked and this Wiki, like you said could use some active admins. - Wagnike2 20:02, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Done. - Wagnike2 21:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lueroi why cant i add new pictures to the artical of little big planet 2 yeah i was hopeing i could edit the artical of little big planet 2 because i found some good pictures and i was going to add them p.s. i dont have a signature yet I want to add a countdown template to LBP2's release. A few other wikis have this, but i can't find it so i can't see the code for it. :/ Tezzla blah blah blah 10:36, August 2, 2010 (UTC) clan Hey dude, is there a page where clans can have there own clan profile. Kyledude 14:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) hello I ramjet I am new here I just wanted to say hello do you have a psp PSN account Hey There, It's me, THE ONE AND ONLY... Kurix (applause) I was just asking to find out your PSN account, I was wondering if you had any levels on LBP for the PS3 or PSP. >_< Thanks for that. As you may have noticed i am not the sharpest knife in the drawer. ~-~Kurix HEY! What's up! I'm Alpha Racer, better known as Sackstuffing, and I want to make a difference on this wiki, and slap it up to shape! AlphaThat is covered in sprinkles. WE KNOW WHAT IT IS! '' 14:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Hey saw the message you left on Dreamer002's talk page. I agree, however please don't insult people or swear cos it's against policy. Tezzla Cannon 12:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice Wiki Hi Wikite. I'm Uberorb from The Borderland Wiki and I just wanted to check out this wiki and I gotta say, It's not that bad. I can't wait for LBP2! Woo! Hello! I joined Wikia because I want everyone to have information that they can easily access and won't get frustrated in the process! One question: How do you make a signature? Sir REX 00:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes I just added userboxes to the Wiki! We use them all the time at the Borderlands wiki... check out My Talk Page to see the first prototype. I will add more, but I have to get some sleep - staying up 'till 1 am won't help me at all :D 03:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I made those PS3, PSP, and LBP2 Userboxes and added them to the Userbox gallery. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] ♣ Sackboy & Sackgirl userboxes added. [[User:Uberorb|'Uber']][[User talk:Uberorb|'orb']] No Problem If you think of any more Userboxes or things that could be tidied up with my skills just let me know. Also... Would you care to make me a Sysop on this wiki - I like having a few extra buttons to mess around with :D Sysop, Administrator, Bureaucrat... They are all the same, Sysop is just a fancy way of saying admin. [[User:Uberorb|'Orb']] ♣ Need help! Hi! I was wondering something: I made a new wiki, the Pulseman Wiki, and I was just wondering, how can you activate/enable achievements. Do you have to program them in? Please respond as soon as you can on my talk page. Thank you for your time. Sir_REX Strikes Back 03:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Coming up Dear Wikite: I have increased so much on the ranking chart so fast, and I just passed Tezzla Cannon and are coming up on you. I have added several catogories to pages, and I am going to take my own picture of the King Croc and upload it because it is missing. I have even started my own wiki! I hope that my edits will greatly help people searching for information. Sincerely, Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I didn't. I blocked him for insulting other editors. I deleted the comments. You can see them on the deletion log. Tezzla Cannon 10:03, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No cos it's a new month now. Tezzla Cannon 10:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) How do you... Hi! How do you put the thing that says 'This user has aced the final boss' and 'This user is a sackboy'? P.S. I discovered the "Bomb Hop Glitch' while making a level. I have another one, the 'Double Fire' Glitch. Sometimes, when Sackboy touches fire, he dies in one instant instead on taking two times. Do you think I should post this on the page? Walk through walls reverse? How do you reverse the "Walk through materials" glitch? I did it in one of my levels (accidentally) and after you destroy a tank, sometimes part of it is left, and you can drive/ walk through it. Thanks for the help! P.S. Next time I play LBP, I'll play your levels. I'm always looking to get advice from other levels.